


fragile in my hands

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fairies AU, Fairy AU, General fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: There’s a boy who lives in the brown house at the end of the road, Sanghyuk, and he’s the most beautiful creature Jaehwan’s ever seen.





	fragile in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for kat

Jaehwan thinks he’s in love. 

There’s a boy who lives in the brown house at the end of the road, Sanghyuk, and he’s the most beautiful creature Jaehwan’s ever seen. Well, Jaehwan’s really only ever seen him while he’s sleeping, but sleep doesn’t make him any less beautiful. He’s only allowed to observe the human from afar, those are the rules, but the rules don’t say anything about what qualifies as an observation, and Jaehwan does so love testing his limits. So one day, he decides to take his observation just a little bit further; he wants to see Sanghyuk awake.

“Don’t you think this is a little rash?” 

Leave it to Hakyeon to spoil his good mood. Jaehwan just sighs, tightening his hold on Hakyeon’s wrist as he tugs the younger along behind him, fluttering quickly to hide in the next bush. “Not at all. I don’t know what would make you think that.”

“Well,” Hakyeon whispers, “you’re breaking fairy law just to see a _human_.” He says the word ‘human’ like he would say ‘animal carcass.’ “I’m not exactly sure this is your best idea, Jaehwan.”

“Hakyeon, I’m not _breaking_ fairy law. Just bending it a little bit. Now come on, we have to get moving before the sun comes all the way up.” 

Hakyeon sighs, and Jaehwan is sure he’s thinking about turning around, but he follows anyway when Jaehwan moves down the street and flits up to look through Sanghyuk’s window.

Apparently the day starts early in Sanghyuk’s household; his family has already finished breakfast, and Sanghyuk’s at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. He’s much taller than Jaehwan would have guessed, and he thinks the human’s broad shoulders would be a lovely place to perch. 

And when Sanghyuk turns toward the window, Jaehwan catches a glimpse of his beautiful, beautiful eyes before Hakyeon is pulling him back down to hide on the windowsill.

“Are you crazy?!” Hakyeon whispers as quietly as he can, but Jaehwan guesses it’s not quiet enough because he hears footsteps approaching inside the house. 

Hakyeon takes his wrist and tugs Jaehwan behind him to hide in a bush underneath the window. They barely make it to the bush by the time Sanghyuk sticks his head out, the boy looking around quizzically. “Huh, thought I saw something,” he says to himself before retreating back into the house. If Jaehwan weren’t holding his breath, he would be sighing -- Sanghyuk’s voice is just as dreamy as he imagined it would be.

Hakyeon’s voice pulls him out of his stupor. “We have to leave _now_ , Jaehwan. Snap out of it.”

“Fine.” Jaehwan is reluctant to leave Sanghyuk when he’s barely seen anything, but Hakyeon is right; they can’t risk getting caught by a human. _That_ would be breaking fairy law. 

Even with his close call the day before, Jaehwan comes back the next day, peeking through Sanghyuk’s bedroom window. The human sits lounged across his bed, reading a paperback, and he seems very immersed in it. Jaehwan wishes he could see the title.

Jaehwan is more than happy to observe Sanghyuk as he reads, but too soon, his mother calls him away to help tidy the house. _I should go_ , Jaehwan thinks, turning to flutter away once more, but a set of long fingers pinches his wing before he can go anywhere. Shit.

“I knew I saw something yesterday,” Sanghyuk whispers in awe, pulling Jaehwan up close to his face to peer at him, intrigued. “Are you a fairy?”

Jaehwan panics, trying his best to pull himself free, but Sanghyuk has a good grip on his wing. He’ll hurt himself if he tries any harder. “Yes,” he admits, defeated. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No! Why would I do that?!” Sanghyuk looks hurt that Jaehwan would even suggest such a thing.

“Because humans like to hurt things they don’t understand.”

“Point taken.” Sanghyuk laughs softly, letting go of Jaehwan’s wing and giving his head a very gentle pat with the tip of his finger. “So, my tiny fairy friend, what brings you to my house?”

How does Jaehwan explain why he’s here? Tell Sanghyuk he’s been stealing trinkets from his house for weeks but accidentally fell in love with him? That he’s here to observe Sanghyuk because the human is just as lovely when he’s awake? Not happening. “I like observing humans. I think you’re all very funny. But this is the first time I’ve been caught.” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes twinkle as he laughs again. “Will you come back and observe me again?”

Jaehwan tries his best not to blush. “Yes, probably.”

“Tomorrow?”

“If you want.”

“I do.” Sanghyuk smiles, and Jaehwan swears he’s going to go blind. It’s like looking directly into the sun. Sanghyuk’s mother calls for him from the kitchen. “Shit, I have to go. I’ll see you?”

“Yes.” Jaehwan wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

When he comes back the next day, Jaehwan learns how it feels to be perched on Sanghyuk’s broad shoulders. Sanghyuk’s parents have gone out for the day, so the human shows him around his house and lets Jaehwan ask questions about all the human contraptions he doesn’t understand.

“Sanghyuk, what’s that?”

“That’s a microwave.”

“And what does it do?”

“Cooks food really quickly.”

Sanghyuk demonstrates by making a bag of microwave popcorn. Jaehwan watches with complete fascination as the microwave table spins around, and he nearly screams when the bag starts to move. When Sanghyuk pulls the bag out and opens it up, Jaehwan gasps. “That’s amazing!”

The human snickers at him and gives his head a tiny pat. “I’m glad you think so.”

According to Sanghyuk, a bag of popcorn means a movie is in order, and after the boy has settled into the couch and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, Jaehwan cuddles up in the fabric and nuzzles his head into Sanghyuk’s neck. The movie thing (a TV, Sanghyuk calls it) is fascinating, playing out a story on the screen, but Jaehwan’s already absorbed by the sweet scent of Sanghyuk’s cologne. He finds it hard to focus on anything else.

Jaehwan has to go back to the other fairies before they suspect him of any wrongdoing, but before he goes, he pulls something out of his pants pocket. A small paperclip, a favorite trinket of his. He places it in Sanghyuk’s outstretched palm before looking away, blushing. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Sanghyuk replies, seemingly in awe of his gift, “it’s very pretty, Jaehwan. Wait here, okay?” He rushes to the kitchen to get something, and when he comes back, he’s holding a long piece of red yarn. He very carefully threads it through the paperclip before knotting the ends and slipping it around his neck. “I’ll cherish it forever.”

When Jaehwan flits back home, he can’t keep the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you know where to [find](https://twitter.com/hotenouqh) [me](https://curiouscat.me/incuvixx)! thanks for reading~


End file.
